Tasha's Revenge
by rosebelikov4ever
Summary: This fanfic is set after Last Sacrifice. There will be spoilers so if you have not read the whole series do not read on in the summary. This story is about Tasha Ozera breaking out of prison with the help of some likely, and some very unlikely acomplices.
1. Odd outsiders

"Roza, time to wake up."I opened my eyes to see Dimitri's face above mine. "Tasha's trial is today." I looked over to see Lissa's sleeping figure. She is my best friend, and we have been inseparable ever since kindergarten when I through a book at the teacher for trying to make us spell out Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway. "My family came to watch the trial with us." Dimitri continued. "They're in one of the guest houses right now." I quickly got dressed and decided to visit the Belikov's. When I got to the door I thought, how would Viktoria react? Would she be mad I left? Because of what happened with Rolan? Then I decided to knock on the was the one who didn't look very surprised. Apparently Dimitri already already told them we were coming. "Rose, it's so good to see you. Come on in!" Olena, Sonya, Karolina, and Viktoria all gave me a hug. Looks like Viktoria forgave me. "Rose'" said Viktoria. "You came!""Yep. How's everyone doing?""Great," said Olena. "Actually, we're doing very great knowing we have Dimitri back." I smiled at them. "Me too." Dimitri told me Sydney was here too. I was surprised. I had not seen her since the time I snuck into the hotel where they were being kept. I decided I would go see her after this. " Well it was nice seeing all of you. I will keep in touch." " Well at least come back for dinner." "Of course. Goodbye" "Bye" they all said in unison. I walked to Sydney's room and knocked on the door. My mouth dropped open.

I looked at Adrian in complete shock. Sydney noticed me staring and said " Umm Adrian and I are kind of together now." I recovered quickly after that and said " I am very happy for you." Just then two girls burst into the room, wearing " I 3 Vampire Academy" T-shirts.


	2. Girls screaming Adrians name

One of the girls looked at Adrian and asked " Adrian what are you doing here?" Adrian replied with " Oh, hey Victorya. I am spending time with Sydney." The other girl just stood there with her mouth hanging open. Then she screamed " OHMIGOSH ITS ADRIAN IVASHKOV!" " Didn't you tell her I am your cousin?" Adrian asked. " Yup, but none of them believed me." Victorya went around the room, shaking all of their hands. Meanwhile the other girl fainted. Victorya asked Adrian " Could you please take her back to my room?" Sure." Adrian came back after around 5 minutes of akward silence, during which Victorya wanted to scream really badly. It was her first time meeting Dimitri and Rose and Sydney. When Adrian came back, Victorya left. That left the rest of them standing in another couple of minutes when suddenly…..


	3. Message from Christian

**Sorry it took so long to do this chapter and chapter 2. I have been major busy. Oh and I would like to send a shout out to CherishIvashkov, who originally helped me start this story.**

_Previous Chapter:_

_When Adrian came back, Victorya left. That left the rest of them standing in another couple of minutes of akward silence when suddenly…_

Dimitri got a text on his phone. From Christian. I could feel the vibration coming from his phone from where Dimitri was standing. Apparently Adrian heard it too because he asked " Who's phone is that?" "Mine" Dimitri said " Its from Christian." "Well what does it say?" Adrian asked very impatiently. I read it over his shoulder. " It says, Come quick, Liss is missing." Within seconds we were all out the door running to Christians room. When we got there we found a very worried Christian and Lissas Guardians.

" What the hell happened?" I nearly screamed at the other guardians. " We don't know what happened to Queen Vasilisa. She said she was going to the restroom, when suddenly an alarm went off, so we had to leave." " You idiots!" I screamed " I can't believe you left her behind!" " Rose is right." said a infuriatingly calm Dimitri " You should have left at least one guardian with her." That's when the alarm went off, blaring into Christians room.

**I am going to add another Guardian who will be helping Rose and Dimitri look for Lissa. I need a description of him.**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color:**

**Height:**

**Any other description:**


	4. Rose faints

** I would like to send an extra special shout out to CherishIvashkov, who is my best friend and who also gave me the description of the guardian accompanying Rose and Dimitri in the search for Lissa.**

"Every Moroi needs to get to the courtyard immediately!" I shouted over the alarm. Dimitri managed to get Christian to the courtyard while I searched for the head Guardian. When I found him I asked him " Why is the alarm going off?" " Because Queen Vasilisa is missing." " Ok, listen to me. Feed the Moroi and the Guardians that don't know yet some story about a gas leak. And tell the Guardians who do know to keep their mouths shut. Send all the Moroi and Guardians except me, Dimitri and another Guardian of your choice to the ski lodge. You know the one. Now go! Go! Go!"

When I saw the Guardian he was sending with us my jaw about dropped. He had bluish grayish eyes, short messy red hair, and around 6' 7" 6' 8". And freckles. He has freckles! When he walked up to me and said " Hi, my name is Matthew." I fainted.

**Can anyone guess why Rose fainted? 'Cause I can. Then again it is my story. Please review to show that you like my story. As soon as I get at least 7 reviews total for my whole story I will be happy and post another chapter.**


	5. Rose Awakens

**A/N: Well, I guess the 7 review thing was a blow. I got bored and decided might as well do something.**

When I woke up I saw Mason. Or at least someone who looked like Mason. I mumbled "Mason?" The guy grinned and said "Close. Its Matt." That's when I remembered. "We need to find Lissa!" "I couldn't agree more" said a voice to my left. When I looked over I saw Dimitri. I directed my next question at him " Well, can you get me out of here and on the way to find Lissa?" " As a matter of fact, yes. Come on and we'll go." I got up and prepared to go. Thank God they had left me in my regular clothes. " So I'm guessing you are the guardian coming with us?" I directed at Matt. "Yup." was all he replied with. We got into the car and I asked " So what's the plan?" "Well, we figured the most likely place they would be is…

**A/N: I am now leaving you in suspense. Sorry about the short chapter. Reviews pretty please**


	6. Adoption

_**ATTENTION! ATTENTION!**_

** I am now putting this story up for adoption. Any one can have it, just let me know and I'll tell everyone else where they can find the rest of the story. I would continue, but I have too much going on in my life to go on. I won't bore you with the details. Again, this story, Tasha's Revenge is up for adoption. Hopefully you will do better than me on it.**

**~ Rosebelikov4ever**


End file.
